Jokes and Tears
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: Erza is asked out as a joke and is in a bad mood all day. Jellal spends the whole day, worried about Erza as he has no idea what happened to put her in a bad mood.
**Hello! This is more of a serious April Fools one-shot. I'll probably make a more comical one later. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Erza Scarlet was at her locker, and a couple of guys approached her. I felt a small pang of jealousy. I didn't know why; it's not like I knew Erza very well. We talked a lot during work time in Calculus, but it's not like we ever talked outside of school. Of course, there were times whereas we occasionally stopped at each other's lockers.

I sighed and turned to open my locker, not even bothering myself with worrying about what they were talking about although I really wanted to know. I quickly grabbed my History textbook before shutting my locker and getting ready to leave.

As I turned, I noticed Erza still at her locker, looking upset. I assumed that the people who had talked to her had just been idiots and tried to get her to do their homework or something, so I ignored it. I went to History and sat through the boring hour and a half class. It wasn't my favorite class, but it was still an okay class.

Typically my favorite class was Astronomy or anything to do with Science, but now, it was Calculus all because of a certain redhead that sat next to me in that class. Thankfully, I had Calculus after History, so I had something to look forward to during my least favorite class of the semester.

After History, I quickly went to my locker to switch out my History book for my Calculus book then practically ran to Calculus. I wasn't even at risk of being late despite the classroom being at the opposite end of the school. I was just excited to see Erza again.

When I got to the room though, Erza had her arms on her desk, and her face was hidden within her folded arms. I sighed; she was either really tired or upset. I sat down next to her, setting my stuff on the side of the desk that was away from Erza.

I poked her arm, but she didn't look up. Frowning, I poked her arm once more, but Erza just scooted away from me. I laid my arm on the table and rested my head on it, facing Erza.

"Hey," I whispered, and she peeked up from her arms, momentarily glancing at me before hiding her face once again. I scooted slightly closer to her and poked her arm once more.

"What do you want?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," I pointed out, poking her arm once more.

"I just don't like April first, okay?" She replied, annoyed. She turned her head so she was looking at me.

April first, the day of pranks. It was safe for me to assume that those boys who had been talking to her that morning weren't talking about something as innocent as help on homework.

I frowned once more, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," she responded. "Plus, class will start soon anyways."

With that, she sat up straight, and I noticed her hair unusually sticking to her face. Her eyes were puffy and cheeks slightly red. She had been crying.

"Erza," I started, sitting up. Before I could say anything more, the teacher came in and started class. We had a test, so I wouldn't be able to talk to her throughout class.

Erza finished her test first - as usual - so when I finished mine and turned it in, I took out a notebook and wrote a small message for Erza.

 _What happened, Erza?_

I pushed the notebook toward her, hitting her book with it, so she couldn't get away with pretending she didn't notice it. She bit her lip as she sloppily wrote down a response to my message. Erza pushed the notebook back to me, and I read her response.

 _None of your business._

I glanced over at her, but she had her back to me while she read, her book in her lap. I tore out the piece of paper so it would be easier to pass to her. She glanced back at me when she heard me tearing the piece of paper out of the notebook, but she quickly looked back at her book. I quickly wrote down a response.

 _What if I want to make it my business?_

I poked her side, causing her to flinch slightly. I continued to poke her side until she reached a hand back, and I put the note in her hand. It wasn't long before she was handing me her response.

 _I'm not in the mood for jokes._

Frowning, I wrote another response and poked her side.

 _I'm not joking._

I set the paper in her hand as soon as she reached back for it. She wrote a quick response and practically slammed the paper into my hand.

 _Stop joking around!_

The bell rang before I could write a response. We packed up our stuff in silence; I was agitated that she thought I was cruel enough to joke about caring about someone.

"I wasn't joking," I muttered through gritted teeth, "Now, what happened?"

"None of your business," she retorted.

"I want to make it my business," I replied.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood for jokes," she growled. We had already packed up our stuff, so we were just standing there arguing.

"And I told you, I'm not joking," I grumbled.

Erza glared at me, "I don't have time for this.

She quickly picked up her books and left the room before I could say anything. I quickly followed her. Our lockers were close, so I really had no choice but to follow her anyways. Erza didn't stop at her locker though, probably knowing I'd stop to talk to her.

I noticed a couple of sticky notes on her locker, but I didn't really think anything of them. I just simply stopped at my locker, got rid of my Calculus book and headed to Astronomy. For once, I didn't pay attention during that class though; I just couldn't help but think about Erza.

Before I knew it, the school day was over. When I got to my locker, Erza wasn't at hers. She must've left class early just to avoid me, or she was waiting until she knew I was gone. I put my stuff in my backpack and spent about ten minutes waiting at Erza's locker. The sticky notes were no longer there; they were crumpled up on the ground.

Once the halls were empty, I decided to leave the school. I headed to the front entrance and left the school, only to stop as I found Erza sitting by the wall hugging her legs to her chest. She hid her face behind knees.

Frowning, I walked over and sat down beside her; she didn't seem to notice me. I slightly tugged at her red hair to get her attention.

"What, Jellal?" She asked, not looking up.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" I questioned, tentatively putting an arm around her.

"It's nothing really," she mumbled. "It was just a joke. I shouldn't be making a big deal about it."

"Was it those guys you were talking to earlier? Before second block?" I quizzed, and she nodded, still not looking up.

"What did they say?" I asked. She quietly mumbled something incoherently. I carefully pulled her arms away from her legs then tilted her head up, revealing her tearstained face. I wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

"What did they say?" I repeated.

Erza bit her lip and glanced at the ground. She whispered, "One of them… asked me out, but then they… they laughed, and… Jellal, _I_ was the joke."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She cried for quite some time, and it pained me to know I could've helped her sooner if only I hadn't assumed she was upset over something small.

 **Well, did you like it? Leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
